A memory device may include different storage mechanisms configured for different purposes, such as a long-term storage and a cache. The cache typically is a higher-speed storage than the long-term storage, and may be used to store more commonly accessed data. The cache may be a reserved section of the memory that includes the long-term storage, or may be an independent high-speed storage separate from the memory that includes the long-term storage. One type of cache is non-volatile cache (or NV cache) in which permanent or semi-permanent memory, such as flash memory, is used as the cache.